


Never Have I Ever

by theunusualsuspect



Series: Circling [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, seriously... I don't know how how to tag this for relationships so I'm just not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunusualsuspect/pseuds/theunusualsuspect
Summary: My name is Max Caulfield and I am a virgin.I think.It’s complicated.
Series: Circling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Never Have I Ever

My name is Max Caulfield and I am a virgin.

I think.

It’s complicated.

But not in the way you may be thinking. There wasn’t some hedonistic party where I drank too much and woke up in someone else’s bed, or someone else in mine, unable to recall what came before, if _we_ came before or if it was an entirely forgettable and disappointing experience, like so many other’s first times.

I should know; I’ve had a _lot_ of first times.

Thing is, I’m a time traveler. And maybe a multiverse traveler as well? I never did figure that out, I think.

I mostly just rewind a short way back and relive the next moments, doing things slightly differently. But I can also jump back further, way back, to make one change and then snap back to the present and see how the ripples have spread out. The snapping back isn't a choice. It's more like a rubber-band being stretched until it breaks, then flung outward as it springs back to its former length.

Now that I think about it, that's kind of terrifying. What am I even _doing_ when that happens?

I can't even begin to think about that right now though.

Something's changed.

At least, I _think_ it has.

I didn’t used to remember the lives between when I changed a decision further back in the past then snapped back to present day, but those memories have been starting to filter through, which is concerning to say the least.

But what’s more concerning is that some of them haven’t happened yet, and no longer can because the road to those moments diverged long ago.

What do you even call memories of things that have yet to happen, but won’t?

Regardless, it turns out Max Caulfield is far from a virgin in many realities, and I now remember every time and person. Or a lot of them anyway, I think. I guess there’s no way to tell if it’s all come back to me or if there’s more to come.

But _this_ body, _this_ Max Caulfield, has yet to feel the intimate touch of another.

I think.

Unless I haven’t remembered yet.

Like I said, it’s complicated.

I can’t think of a worse time to come to this knowledge about my alternate selves than now, so of course that’s what has happened. Either fate’s a bitch or has a twisted sense of humour.

You see, today’s my birthday and my friends decided to surprise me with a party because apparently I’m too much of a square and need to get drunk at least once in my life, never mind that I now have more experience drinking and indulging in other… _vices_ … than all of them combined.

And that’s what has led me to be seated in a circle with most of the lovers I’ve had, or at least most of those that I remember so far, with my drink frozen halfway to my lips and everyone’s eyes on me, panicking about whether sex in alternate timelines and realities counts. All because Kate _fucking_ Marsh, bless her kinky heart, said, “Never have I ever had sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been sitting in my files for months now, waiting for me to continue it. It popped into my head while I was working on something else and wouldn't leave me alone until I at least got this much down. I have ideas for where I want it to go, but haven't yet managed to move forward. I think it works on its own as a short scene though, even if I don't go any further with it. If I do continue at some point, I'll update tags and warnings as I go.
> 
> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
